This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Ligaments are strong fibrous connective soft tissue that connect the articular ends of bones to bind them together and to facilitate or limit motion. Injuries to ligaments are common, and patients who are physically active are generally more susceptible to such ligament injuries. The anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) of the knee joint is a ligament frequently injured by such patients. Such injuries cause instability in the knee joint which, when left untreated, may lead to degenerative arthritis. Because of this condition, ACL reconstruction may be required. Generally during ACL reconstruction, a substitute soft tissue ligament or graft is attached to the femur and/or tibia to facilitate regrowth and permanent attachment.
One way to perform this reconstruction involves the use of a soft tissue ligament graft. Such a graft is generally taken from the hamstring ligament, specifically, the semitendinosus and gracilis ligaments or tendons. Such grafts are generally fed through the ligament tunnel and secured inside or outside the tunnel. Current methods and apparatus for securing the graft in position are suitable for their intended use, but are subject to improvement.